


Interludes On the Resolute

by laloga



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laloga/pseuds/laloga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rex enjoys some civilian activities. A collection of erotic vignettes based in the world of "The Fighting Kind," (found on my FFN page), and featuring Captain Rex and my OC, Brenna Damaris. Fun and smexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> You don't need to have read "The Fighting Kind" to make sense of these viggies, but it might help flesh stuff out. (TFK can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8253658/1/The-Fighting-Kind)
> 
> The first chapter is Rex's first time; the others are each different in their own way. I hope you enjoy! :)

 

**_Resolute_ I**

 

 

Breathing suddenly seemed very overrated. 

 

When she kissed him Rex could hardly think, hardly breathe, so great was the need building within him; it started as an ache in his fingertips that raced, flamelike, through the rest of his body, consuming him utterly, filling him with longing until he thought he would shatter into a thousand pieces. It was why he'd pulled back initially, because in his line of work it was dangerous to get too caught up in the moment. Such a distraction could lead to an abrupt and painful end on the battlefield.

 

But this was no battlefield. He and Brenna were standing beside his desk, in his little office on the _Resolute_ , with her arms around his neck and a certain look in her brown eyes that made him never want to stop kissing her because she seemed like she never wanted him to. 

 

Part of him was wary of the heady feeling, but it was a small part that was easily silenced. Rex moved his hands to her waist, to the place just above the gentle swell of her hips, and moved his mouth from her lips to her neck and jawline, partly because he knew she liked it and partly because he was trying to think of what he was supposed to do next, except thinking wasn't working out so well at the moment. Beneath his mouth, she gave a soft gasp and her grip around his neck tightened, which made it even more difficult to put one thought in front of the other; at least it meant that his actions were being met with approval, so he took the sound as an encouragement to proceed in a similar fashion. 

 

Beneath his hands she was soft, especially pressed as she was to his armor; the contrast was remarkable and he felt the need again, the desire to be closer, so he leaned forward just a little bit more, still running a line of kisses along her jaw, making his way back to her lips as he pushed her against the desk. 

 

“Rex...”

 

The sound of his name was a part plea, part a question. It was enough to pull him out of his haze and meet her eyes, wondering if he'd crossed some boundary he'd been unaware of, and hoping that wasn't the case. “Bren?”

 

She gave an inhale that was entirely deliberate then offered him a smile. “The edge of this desk is even less comfortable than it looks. We should take this somewhere else.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Rex was able to focus a little bit better, despite the sweeping ache that was making him rather uncomfortable in his armor. He figured she didn't mean the barracks, which would leave...

 

“My roommate's out working a double shift,” she added, confirming his idea. “She won't be back until late tomorrow morning.”

 

Brenna's cabin was at least five levels above the one where his office was located; a journey there would involve lots of walking and a turbolift ride, neither of which sounded appealing in this moment. However, she was right, and his desk probably was not the most appropriate or comfortable place to do...well, he wasn't exactly sure, having never had that particular experience. Brenna, however, had, and he figured it a wise move to defer to her judgment in this matter. 

 

So he nodded and took a step backward so that she could move away from the desk, smiling to himself as she rubbed at her backside and shot him a shy grin. Several minutes later, they'd left his office and were standing inside the nearest turbolift, watching the numbers flashing on the panel by the door. Brenna was at his side, not touching, and he was attempting to calm himself out of his earlier frenzy with some deep breathing; then she gave him a look, and as he smiled at her, a flush crept to her neck, which sent a tingling, warm feeling through his body once more. 

 

Rex glanced back at the panel and exhaled. It seemed like the journey was taking far too long, and he half-debated shutting the thing down and taking her in his arms again, but he knew that was not the most logical option, and that his hormones were trying to influence his decision-making. 

 

As if she read his mind, Brenna let out a light laugh. “We're almost-”

 

She didn't get to finish the sentence, because his mouth was on hers once more, silencing her. Again, he couldn't help himself as he kissed her, pushing her back into the wall of the 'lift even as her hands reached for his neck to pull him closer. By the time the turbolift halted, he was quite certain they weren't going to make it to her cabin; however, she broke the embrace, took his hand in her own and led him out of the 'lift and down the corridor. 

 

For one moment he tensed and glanced around, wondering how obvious it would look for him to be following her to her cabin, in a section of the ship where no clone trooper normally traveled, then decided it didn't matter. As she'd pointed out, there were no regs against a man in his position having a relationship with a civilian woman as she was, but still. Privacy was a valued commodity, and he had no wish for anyone else to know his and Bren's personal business. 

 

They saw no one else, and before he knew it they were inside the little cabin that she shared with her absent roommate. Brenna locked the door then turned to him. “I need to step to the 'fresher for a second,” she said, indicating the small room behind her as she stepped inside. “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

In the time it had taken to walk from the 'lift to her room he'd calmed down a little more, and so was able to start removing his armor without too much distraction. Off came the gloves, the gauntlets, the vambraces and the rest of the pieces that covered his upper-body; as he stacked them on an empty chair beside her bed, he took stock of the cabin. 

 

It was...cozy. There was really no other word that came to his mind each time he was here; the cabin was small and close, with two bunks on opposite sides of the space, each with its own closet, though Brenna apparently shared a 'fresher with her roommate. There were unlit florescent lights in the ceiling; when they'd entered, a lamp beside her bed had turned on, and he knew it was activated by some kind of motion-sensor. Her bunk was narrow but it was still larger than the bunk he slept on in the barracks, and when he sat on the mattress to remove his boots, it gave pleasantly beneath him. 

 

Brenna's area was filled with pictures. Aside from the ones of her daughter he could make out more landscapes of Alderaan, and who he figured were her brother and immediate family. What appeared to be a hand-woven blanket covered her bed, the blue and violet colors looking warm in the lamplight. 

 

Rex was in the process of removing his thigh-plates – the very last pieces of his armor – when the 'fresher door opened and she stepped out, still dressed in the button-up tunic she'd been wearing before, though her pants had mysteriously vanished. Beneath the shirt, which fell to her upper-thighs, her legs and feet were bare and he couldn't help but smile at her when he looked up. 

 

However, when she smiled back, he caught a trace of nervousness in her eyes and wondered why. She'd done this before, right? If anyone was supposed to be nervous, it was probably him, but the hesitant way she approached him from across the room made him wonder if that was really the case. Perhaps the ardor had faded, and she was now second-guessing the entire endeavor, he wasn't sure. Rex didn't care for uncertainty, so he took her hand when she stood before him. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

She blinked, then nodded; her free hand toyed with one of the buttons on the front of her shirt and she gave and embarrassed sort of laugh. “It's just been a while...”

 

Rex caught her other hand and pulled her a bit closer. “If you don't want to, it's not a problem,” he said. “Brenna...the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable.”

 

“I know, Rex,” she replied. “But I do want to.” Her eyes on him were soft and filled with affection, but when she stepped closer, so that she was standing between his knees, he caught a gleam of arousal in her gaze. When she spoke again, her voice dropped in pitch, just a bit. “Very much.”

 

He let out a sigh of relief, because her proximity was making his body react in very interesting ways, which were starting to be quite visible through the fabric of his body-glove. 

 

“Glad to hear it,” he replied as she leaned down to kiss him again. Moments later she was straddling his lap, her knees braced on either side of his hips while she put her arms around his neck; Rex rested his hands at her waist and pulled her as close as he could while he kissed her, relishing the feel of her body so close to his own and the taste of her warm skin beneath his mouth. After a moment he slid his hands lower, caressing her hips, coming to a rest at the curve of her seat even as he sought her collarbone with his lips, pausing at her throat to nip at her skin. 

 

In response, she sucked in her breath and gave a small whimper; the sound sent a rush of energy through Rex, and he repeated the action only to hear her make the noise again. She did. Additionally, she ground her hips against his lap, where his length was straining through the fabric of his body-glove, causing him to let out a groan. 

 

The sound seemed to stir her from a trance, and when she pulled back to look at him he could see that she was breathing heavily, which made her breasts rise and fall in a pleasing manner as she skimmed her hands along his shoulders, chest and arms. Without thinking, Rex held her in place with his left hand and – after a slight shifting maneuver – the top half of the body-glove was discarded on the floor, leaving only the lower section. Above him, she was tense again even as she reached forward to trace the curvature of his shoulders. 

 

Rex lifted his hands up and smoothed them down her arms, ending his movement at the bottom of her shirt; he toyed with the lowest button and studied her, thinking how best to proceed. He was still in wildly unfamiliar territory, but had a vague idea of what was to come next; he knew what he _wanted_ to come next, but the uncertainty she'd shown made him think extra caution was needed. Indeed, his eyes on her seemed to make her hesitant, and he wondered if he'd done something wrong. “Bren?”

 

A flush crept to her face and she moved her hands over his. “Sorry...like I said, it's been a while. It's just...I never quite got my figure back after having Iri,” she finished with a grimace. “And I...just...I don't really like how I look, now.”

 

Quite frankly, he was flummoxed. Such a thing had never occurred to him; in his eyes she was the epitome of feminine beauty, soft and curving, the swell of her hips and breasts were the stuff of dreams, and he'd spent more than a few idle moments imagining this exact scenario played out a multitude of ways. The idea that she was somehow displeased with the way her body looked was completely foreign to him, and he was filled with a desire to set her at ease. 

 

But he wasn't quite certain what to say. Her expression seemed to indicate that she wouldn't believe him, no matter what words he offered; desire still coursed through him, throbbing and insistent, but he held the feeling in check for the time being. Rex considered the matter for a moment, then decided that action, not words were needed, so he gave her a smile and a shake of his head, leaning forward to brush a kiss on her lips. He reached up to the lowest button on her shirt and looked at her inquiringly. She nodded and he began to undo the buttons, one by one, moving up her torso, over her breasts, ending just below her collarbone. 

 

Once each one was loose, he pulled her shirt back to reveal her skin, the swell of her breasts visible beneath a simple, cerulean bra which made him smile and look up at her again. 

 

“I approve of the color,” he murmured as he slid his hands under the thin cotton shirt to draw it down her arms and get it out of the way. “And everything around, beneath, and above it,” he added once the shirt was discarded on the floor, along with the top half of his body-glove.

 

“I want to show you how much, Bren,” he added. “But I might need a bit of...guidance. This one time.”

 

She gave a chuckle and ran her fingers through his hair, the resulting sensation bringing a chill across his upper body. “That can be arranged.” 

 

When she leaned forward to kiss him again, he slid his fingertips beneath the cotton fabric of her bra, feeling the curve of her breasts. It was difficult to reach under the garment, so he moved his hands around to her back, to where he supposed the fastening was located; however, he frowned a moment later when he found nothing but smooth fabric. How the kriff did she get the thing on, anyway? 

 

The movement of Brenna's body against his alerted him to the fact that she was actually giggling at him, and he lifted his brow up at her. “What's the trick to this thing?”

 

“It's right under your nose,” she replied. At his frown she indicated a small, plastic eyelet on the front of the bra, between her breasts, that he'd missed in his earlier explorations. “These kind are my favorite,” she added at his grin of satisfaction. “Very convenient.”

 

With a flick of his wrist, the fastening slid apart and he couldn't help but stare. 

 

He'd seen the female form in a variety of media before; over the years of his life there'd been an assortment of pics, holos, vids...some of his old squad-mates had even dragged him out to a – dingy, disreputable, and not at all to his liking – strip club when he was much younger, but nothing quite compared to Brenna, warm and quivering in his lap. Soft...again he was struck by her softness. He reached a tentative hand up and ran it down the length of her stomach, savoring the contours of her body and the lovely, lovely swell of her breasts. The touch of his hand caused her skin to prickle and he watched, transfixed, as her nipples hardened to pink buds under his gaze. 

 

A light touch at his chest made him blink up at her, but his brain seemed reluctant to form words. All he could do for a moment was gawk at her like a damn shiny, though eventually he found his voice. “Bren...you're beautiful...I don't see how you can think otherwise.”

 

Again, she flushed, but he could see that she was pleased as well, as she was smiling. “You always think you're right, don't you?”

 

“I _am_ always right,” he replied, straightening. “Captain's prerogative, you know.” 

 

She gave a skeptical sounding _hmm_ as she continued running her hands through his hair, which made him want to kiss her again, except this time...

 

When his mouth sought her right nipple, Brenna let out a gasp and arched her back, a movement which caused her body to grind against his once more. Heat coursed through him, then, and he could feel the throb of his own desire increase exponentially; the combination of her bare skin beneath his mouth and her warmth pressed against his shaft was starting to get a bit maddening, and it was an effort to think clearly enough to plan his next move. He swirled his tongue around the bud of flesh for a moment, eliciting another gasp from the woman in his arms, before reaching up to caress her other breast as he worked her with his mouth. 

 

Brenna whimpered again, adding his name for good measure, and her hands were clutching at the back of his head, his shoulders, his neck, as if she was struggling to hold on. The sound of his name, breathlessly whispered by this woman, the notion that it was he who'd caused the breathlessness and the other noises...he could feel his control slipping, and to be honest, was nearly past caring. Rex murmured her name and pulled her hips down over his length; he could feel how wet she was, even through the barriers of her underwear and his body-glove alike. He had a desperate urge to throw her down on the bed, rid them each of their remaining clothing and ravish her, but was still not entirely certain with the exact manner in which these things were supposed to proceed. 

 

“Rex...” 

 

The sound of his name was less breathless this time, more insistent, and it made him pull back and look up at her even as he fought for control. “Brenna?”

 

She swallowed thickly, then slid off of him and began to fumble around her nightstand. As he watched her, he tried to ignore the racing thrum of his heart and the emptiness in his arms where she had just been; moments later she pulled out a small, thin package and stepped back over to him. “We need protection,” she said as she handed him the package. “Force knows I'm fertile...”

 

Rex eyed the small package warily. “How exactly does one go about putting that on?”

 

At this she gave another smile – one that held a touch of wickedness to it even as she flushed – and plucked the item from his hand. “Let me show you.”

 

With that, she shifted off of the bed and slid her underwear off of her hips, letting it pool to the floor at her feet, then knelt before him and gathered the lower half of his body-glove in her hands, tugging it down so that it joined the rest of their clothing. Now free of any constraint, his erection swelled between them, and the sight of Brenna kneeling before him, working the package open with her teeth was enough to eke away at the very last of his already fragile control.

 

When he spoke it was more of a groan than actual speech. “Bren...”

 

“Hang on...these things can be such a pain...” Her voice was muffled by the package, though finally she made a noise of satisfaction and triumphantly withdrew the synth-skin condom. “Hold still.”

 

It was an abrupt command, and he was powerless to do anything but as she said, for in the next moment she'd reached up to place the condom at the top of his length, using her fingers to guide it down towards the base of his shaft. Despite the gentleness of her touch, Rex couldn't help but suck in his breath at the sensation; the simple brush of her fingertips along his swollen skin had made him harder than he'd ever been in his life, and he knew then and there that whatever control he fancied he had over himself was forfeit. 

 

Following this, she stood up once more and moved back beside him, her hands never straying from his body as she caressed the muscles of his upper-thigh, his arm, his side. The combination of sensations, the touch of her skin to his, coupled with the odd, but not uncomfortable feel of the condom, was enough to cause him to reach for her once more. As they kissed, he realized that she was now sliding backward so that her head would be resting against the pillows, and that she was pulling him along with her. 

 

For a few moments Rex was lost to sensation. Kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts...working his way down her navel even as his hands sought her core; he was hardly aware of what he was doing other than the vague realization in some shadowed corner of his brain that he was running on instinct and pure testosterone. Beneath his hands, she was hot and slick with desire, and he could practically see her pulse racing beneath the skin of her neck. 

 

The next thing he knew, Rex was kneeling above her, his length poised at her entrance, close enough for him to feel her heat, her softness. But he held back and made himself meet her eyes, because he had to know for certain that this was what she wanted. In her fashion she seemed to understand his question without him having to vocalize it; Brenna shifted her hips up and wrapped his waist with her legs, urging him forward and holding his gaze even as she gripped his shoulders. It was as clear a _yes_ as he'd ever known, and something inside him broke open. 

 

A heartbeat, a indrawn breath, and he slid himself inside of her.

 

At the motion, she sucked in her breath but her hands on his shoulders remained firm, and he recognized her expression as one of pleasure. Heat surrounded him completely, a feeling unlike any he'd ever known, and for one moment he was overwhelmed because she was impossibly soft and warm and she was whimpering his name as he'd began to move his hips, and he wanted to say her name, too, but couldn't form even simple speech, only try to somehow demonstrate with his body the effect she had on him. 

 

Rex thrust forward and Brenna let out another gasp; he heard someone groan, belatedly realizing it was himself. Suddenly she caught his mouth in a kiss, which he returned even as he slid himself inside of her, again and again, moving his lips lower, to her throat and jawline once more when he needed to take a breath. He was heedless of anything beyond the way that Brenna was clutching at his shoulders, the way her voice was starting to cry his name, louder than before, and how he could feel her body tightening around his even as he continued to thrust himself inside of her softness. 

 

So focused was his attention that his own orgasm caught him completely off-guard, and the next thing he knew a shudder of pleasure was rippling through his body with the release, and he cried out her name as he emptied himself within her.

 

For a few moments they lay only a whisper apart, his elbows bracing him on either side of her shoulders as he tried to catch his breath. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, he was still inside of her, but the frenzy had passed, leaving only a swell of tenderness and affection in its wake. When Rex was able to focus his eyes, he met her gaze and gave her a kiss on her cheek, reluctant to move from his position. 

 

In response, she smiled and reached up to run a hand through his hair once more, which made him shudder as she spoke. “Doing alright?”

 

“ _Fek_ ,” was all he could say in reply, which made her giggle. Frowning, Rex exhaled once and shook his head. He'd wanted to say something eloquent and charming, but could only manage the single, crass syllable. 

 

Still brushing her hands through his hair, Brenna eyed him, and he could see that she was fighting back another laugh, but there was only delight in her expression. “That about sums it up for me, too.”

 

At that, Rex kissed her again before pushing himself upright. There was a small wastebasket beside her bed where he deposited the condom; moments later he was reclining against the pillows, Bren shifting herself so that she was stretched out beside him, her chest, torso and legs pressed against his own. Warm...she was so warm, and in addition to her own scent he could smell himself on her skin when he bent his head to kiss her again. 

 

As he did so, he felt her smiling beneath his mouth, and when he pulled back to study her he saw that she was chuckling. “What is it?”

 

“I was just thinking that I'm glad we made it out of your office,” she replied. 

 

Rex gave a chuckle as well, though his mind was already racing ahead, considering the possibilities. “You know, the desk wasn't exactly a bad angle...we'd just need to work on our positioning a bit more.”

 

“Practice makes perfect?”

 

This made him laugh in earnest, embracing her tightly as he did so before looking back down and meeting her eyes. “If that's the case...we should get start getting more.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**_Resolute_ II**

 

Brenna was alone in her cabin, a breath away from sleep, when she opened her eyes to see Rex standing before her. She had no idea how he'd gotten in without her knowing, or without making a sound while dressed in his armor, but the look in his eyes was unmistakable even in the dim light; his intentions were even clearer when she realized he wasn't wearing his codpiece and that his gaze was on her as he pulled the beginnings of a rather substantial erection free of the body-glove. 

 

When her mouth opened but no sound came out, Rex smiled. 

 

It was a fleeting expression, however, as in the next moment he reached down to draw the blankets off of her body and expose her to the cool air of the ship. She watched as a half-smile crossed his face, the kind that usually kicked her heart into a higher gear, before he gave her a swift nod. 

 

“Take all of that off, Bren.” 

 

His voice was soft, pitched just so that she could hear the command for what it was, and she felt a thrill of desire race through her, one that was heightened at his frown and lifted brow when she did not immediately comply. She glanced down; she was wearing a pair of his boxers and a tank-top of her own, both of which she began to shimmy out of as he began to stroke his hardening shaft. 

 

Once she was nude he gave a nod of approval, then reached out with one of his ungloved hands and urged her to the edge of her bunk, drawing her closer to him with only a light touch; the whisper of his fingertips on her lower calf was as much a promise as another command, and she felt a flush of heat leap across her skin at the sensation.

 

Another touch, this time at her chin, and she leaned up so that she was sitting on her knees, eye-level with his hand as he continued to stroke himself. Brenna tilted her head up and looked into Rex's eyes, smiling to herself at the way his pupils were dilated and his breath was growing shorter. After a moment, he spoke again, his voice still quiet, but filled with undeniable authority. 

 

“This is what's going to happen,” he said as he watched her watching him. “I'm going to tell you what you're going to do, and you're going to repeat it back to me. Is that clear?”

 

“Do I have to say 'sir?'” 

 

At her teasing, a half-smile crossed his face, but he shook his head. “Not necessary. This isn't official business. Once we're both clear about what's expected of you, we'll begin.” 

 

The firm, business-like way in which he spoke contrasted with the intensity of his gaze on her as he stroked himself; both sent a shiver through her, and she could feel her body reacting with _need_. Brenna could only nod wordlessly, and she idly wondered if her voice would even work when the time came. 

 

Rex took a long moment to sweep his eyes across her bare skin, lingering on her breasts, where her nipples had hardened beneath the cooler air in her cabin. When he was done he nodded again, then spoke in a slow, deliberate voice that was punctuated by the vibration of the quickening movements as he stroked his hand along his shaft. “Brenna, you're going to suck my cock.”

 

Her throat caught at the crass words – wholly unlike Rex for all that they sent another ripple of _longing_ through her – but before she repeated them she blinked up at him. “For how long? Until you...?”

 

“Until I say you're done,” was the curt reply. 

 

It was coupled with another of his commanding looks, so she nodded even as another, stronger flare of desire welled within her at his stern expression. Brenna took a breath and held his eyes as she replied. “I'm going to...” 

 

She hesitated over the next words, her eyes lowering as she felt suddenly and irrationally shy; the next moment, she felt Rex's hand on her chin, tilting her head up and holding her in place. “Suck my cock,” he said as he watched her. “Say it, Bren.”

 

It took her a moment but she managed. “I'm going to suck your cock, Rex. Until you say that I'm done.” 

 

He nodded his approval and his hand dropped from her chin; before her, she could see that his shaft had hardened further still at her words, and she could see the accompanying rise and fall of his chest beneath the plating of his armor. A moment later he took a breath and spoke once more, his voice just a little bit rougher this time. “After that, you're going to lie back and spread yourself open to me,” he said, still watching her as she knelt before him on the bed. “And Bren, you're going to show me how you like that pussy of yours touched.”

 

It wasn't quite what she was expecting, so she looked up at him again. “Why?”

 

His face darkened, but she could discern a glint of amusement in his eyes, as well as a droplet of precum appeared on the tip of his length as he watched her. “Because I said so. Say it.”

 

Brenna took another breath; her arousal was so heady she couldn't think straight, could hardly breathe, so it was a moment before she could shape the words. Finally she nodded and licked her lips before she spoke. “Then I'm going to lie back and and spread myself open to you,” she whispered, her heart thundering beneath the cage of her ribs. “And I'm going to show you how I like my...pussy touched. Because you said so, Rex.” 

 

She added the last part because she thought he'd appreciate it; indeed, she could hear him suck in his breath at her words, a quiet groan escaping him a moment later as he nodded. “That's...very good, Brenna...”

 

Force above and beyond it was, and they had hardly touched each other yet.

 

“Do you know what I want you to do next?” His voice, its depth and resonance echoed within her chest, and Brenna shook her head, keeping her eyes locked onto his as he took another breath. “While you touch yourself, I want you to beg me...”

 

She thought he was having trouble forming the words, because he paused to take another shuddering breath and his hands dropped to his sides, fists balling as if he was fighting for control. In response, she leaned forward so that her lips were a breath away from his rock-hard length, so that she could smell his scent and feel the heat radiating off of his skin. “You want me to beg you...?”

 

“I want you to beg me to fuck you,” he finally finished, his eyes closing briefly before meeting hers once more. 

 

“Will you?” 

 

His gaze on her was still stern, but when she exhaled softly on his erection his eyes squeezed shut for another moment, belying the commanding picture that he presented in his armor. However, when his eyes opened again, the authority had returned to his demeanor and he frowned down at her. “Maybe,” he replied. “If you do as I say.”

 

Brenna swallowed even as she looked up at him, and she watched how his eyes grazed across her lips and throat, after which he provided her with a very convincing glare of warning. “I'm waiting.”

 

“I'm going to beg you to fuck me, Rex,” she said, the words breathless as she saw his own breath hitch.

 

“Yes, you are.” There was a pause as he continued to study her, his hands reaching for himself again, then he nodded to her once more. “You're clear on my expectations?” 

 

As much as she wanted to give a snappy retort, perhaps a saucy wink tossed in for good measure, Brenna was utterly transfixed by his eyes on hers, and the movement of his hand as he pleasured himself while watching her. All she could do was nod and watch as the half-smile flickered across his face again. 

 

Rex's hand dropped. Brenna ran her tongue over her lips to wet them, then leaned forward and took as much of him inside of her mouth as she was able. The moment she did so, he sucked in his breath and she felt his hands tangling in her hair, though he did not pull her closer as she suspected he wanted to; instead, he gripped her firmly, enough to let her know the effect she was having without impeding or forcing her movements. 

 

Once she found her rhythm, Brenna curled her tongue around his erection, sliding it along him as best she could, given the way his hips had started thrusting forward; when she lifted her hands to grasp the base of his shaft and steady him, he let out a throaty groan that sent a chill down her spine. In response, Brenna slid one of her hands around to his buttock, clutching at the curving muscle through his body-glove to draw him that much closer. As she did so, he groaned again and murmured her name, and in her peripheral vision she saw his head tilt back and his lips part.

 

The understanding that his efforts at controlling his own desire were being undermined by her actions was sent another flash of arousal through her, and she felt herself becoming more and more wet at the idea. 

 

Finally he gripped her shoulders so that he was holding her in place, after which he slid himself out of her mouth, breathing heavily. She leaned forward, keeping him inside for as long as possible before giving him as innocent a smile as she could manage given the fact that she could still taste him on her tongue. “Does that mean I'm done with this, now?”

 

Rex swallowed thickly and nodded; a moment later, when he regained some of his composure he began removing his armor, shedding the pieces with abrupt motions to deposit them on the floor. As he did so, Brenna stretched her legs out so that they were hanging over the edge of the bed and leaned back on her palms. 

 

“Taking off your armor wasn't in the plan,” she said, biting the edge of her tongue to prevent herself from grinning. 

 

After he unclipped his belt so that he could remove his body-glove, he exhaled through his nose, long and slow. “I'm changing the plan.”

 

“But you said-”

 

“I know what I said,” he replied in a curt voice, though she had to smile when he shot her an amused look. “And I'm changing the plan. That's all you need to know. Now,” he added, reaching forward to skim his fingertips over her lips and jaw. “As you were.”

 

With a nod, Brenna pushed herself backward onto the bunk so that she was lying on the mattress completely. As she spread her knees, Rex slid onto the mattress as well kneeling before her, his eyes fixed on her core, where her fingertips were making their way. Her body was already swollen and slick with desire, so it was only a few moments before her fingers were coated with her own fluids, and she almost immediately lost herself to the sensation. 

 

Rex watched her movements with an intensity that made her think he was memorizing them, which some small part of her brain figured he was doing. His erection swelled between them as he watched Brenna thrust her own fingers inside herself, the fingertips of her right hand seeking the rounded nub of her clit while those of her left toyed with her inner lips. 

 

So absorbed was she, that the rich timbre of his voice caused her to gasp. “Say it.”

 

It took her a moment to remember. When she did, she inhaled and forced her eyes to remain open and fixed upon him as she spoke, and as her own pleasure wound itself tighter and tighter within her body, pleading for a release. “Rex...please...”

 

His lips parted and his hands clutched at the sheets below him, as if he was holding on for dear life. “Please what?”

 

“Please fuck me,” she said, but the words came out as more of a whimper than actual speech. 

 

A satisfied gleam came to his eyes as he leaned forward, bracing his body on his left hand while he cupped his right above her core, close but not touching any part of her. “What was that, Bren?”

 

Brenna whimpered again, her hips bucking, rising to meet him even as she pleasured herself, but he held himself at a maddening distance. “Please,” she groaned again as her eyes squeezed shut. “Please fuck me, Rex.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice remarkably steady given the fact that his shaft was poised at her entrance. All she could do in response was give a stuttered nod, to which Rex replied with a soft _hmm_ that she couldn't translate before bending his head to her right nipple, taking it gently in his lips and swirling his tongue around the bud of flesh. As he did so, she let out a soft cry and began to writhe beneath him, which made him pause once more. 

 

“Say it again. And look at me when you do.”

 

Again, the timbre of his voice reverberated within her, and Brenna was powerless against it. Brenna forced her eyes to open and meet his, just a few centimeters away. “Please fuck me, Rex,” she begged. “Please...”

 

A rumbling sound that may have been a growl leaped from his throat. All at once he reached down with his right hand to grasp at both of her wrists, lifting them up from her core to place them above her head and brace them against the pillows; she hardly had time to register what was happening before Rex slid himself inside of her, the resulting sensation making them both gasp as he filled her to the hilt. 

 

Still clutching her wrists, he thrust forward, once, twice, three times, and as the movements dropped into a steady rhythm, Brenna wanted to say his name as she felt her body coiling with a release, but her voice was failing her; she was only capable of opening her mouth beneath his and giving a whimper, to which he replied with a throaty groan, the kind that he made when he was losing control.

 

It wasn't long, not at all, before she felt the orgasm overtake her body; as she felt the release sweep across her, speech found her again and she cried out Rex's name. The sound was jolted with the force of his own orgasm, and for a moment all thoughts were blanked out of her mind. 

 

When she opened her eyes again, Rex was still leaning above her, his mouth only a breath away, and they were both panting. Finally he swallowed and tilted his head down to give her a fierce kiss, before he slid out of her and collapsed beside her on the mattress; for a few minutes they each laid back, catching their respective breaths, then he turned to regard her with an incongruous, thoughtful expression. 

 

It was another of his trademarks that never failed to surprise her, how his mind was always working, even in the throes of passion, and – as always – she wanted to know what he was thinking. 

 

“What is it?” she asked, moving forward to rest her head against his chest and feel the slowing pace of his heart beneath his skin. 

 

Rex chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I had my doubts, you know.”

 

Brenna gave a long inhale, absorbing his scent, before circling his waist with her arm. “Doubts about...?”  


“About sneaking in here, and saying all that...stuff we talked over.” 

 

“You put your own spin on most of it,” she pointed out, tilting her head up to look at him once before setting her cheek back down against his chest. “You caught me off-guard a few times. You're good at that.”

 

“Apparently I like it,” he said with another chuckle, just before he reached his hand around to cup her chin and bring her eyes back up to his, which were flashing with appreciation. “Apparently you like it, too.”

 

She couldn't help but laugh at the proud tinge to his voice. “That was the idea, Rex.”

 

“Well, then,” he replied with a satisfied smirk. “Mission accomplished.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**_Resolute_ III**

 

Rex was tired. 

 

It had required more stamina than it should have to make it from the showers in the barracks of the _Resolute_ to Brenna's cabin, but he was quite determined to spend the night with her as he'd promised. There were few pleasures in life that compared with falling asleep with the brown-haired woman curled up before him so that he could breathe in her scent, and it was always worth every effort on his part. 

 

But still; the past day had contained a brutal regime of non-stop training, as General Skywalker had stepped up the number of daily drills that Torrent Company was to perform in order to keep casualties to a minimum while maintaining maximum effectiveness. 

 

But all of that fled his mind the instant the door to her cabin opened to reveal Bren on the other side, dressed in a pair of boxer shorts that he must have left at some point during the past month or so, and a sleeveless shirt that clung to her shapely torso. 

 

When she smiled at him and stood aside so that he could enter the softly lit room, a good portion of his weariness faded. When she closed and locked the door behind him, he felt his blood quicken a little, replacing the tired feeling with rising excitement at the knowledge that they had an entire night ahead of them – together.

 

When she kissed him, he almost forgot that he'd been tired at all. 

 

Beneath his mouth, she gave a quiet murmur that sounded like his name, which always drove him a bit mad with desire; she knew it, too, and when they came up for air, when she began to help him tug off his body-glove, she said it again, with more urgency this time. Soon enough the body-glove was pooled on the floor beside her bed, and as Rex guided her down, he could think of nothing but kissing her senseless. 

 

Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true, but he knew that in this circumstance, the kissing was most definitely a preamble to other things that he was very much looking forward to after a day of drills. 

 

If only his legs weren't so kriffing sore...

 

Now that she was lying prone on the bed, Rex decided that she should be naked too, so he began to slide his hands beneath her shirt in order to bring about the desired end. As he did so, she caught his mouth in another kiss, pulling him close to her and to the bed, and preventing him from achieving his objective – not that he minded, of course, but she knew damn well how to distract him. 

 

Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that right now, the more horizontal he became, the more his body cried out for a respite.

 

_No,_ he told himself, skimming his hands over her nipples, savoring the way they beaded at his touch. _Now is_ not _the time for rest. You have much better things to focus on than lying down..._

 

But the moment his body touched the mattress, he was lost _._ For a moment, Rex could only lie beside her, at once relishing the feel of being off of his feet for the first time in far too long, and mentally berating himself, because _now_ , of all times, was when he most wanted to be energetic. 

 

Beside him, Brenna leaned over and kissed his chest, then met his eyes with her own warm brown ones, which were nothing so much as concerned. “Rex....you're exhausted.”

 

“I'm fine,” he replied, trying to ignore the fact that he couldn't summon the energy to shake his head. 

 

She sighed, so he acquiesced and expanded on his condition. “Okay...I'm a _little_ tired. But I'm sure if I just rest for a few minutes...”

 

But even _he_ didn't believe his own words, and he tried to push back a flare of annoyance at his sorry, _shabla_ state. 

 

However, a moment later Rex felt another soft kiss drop against his chest as the bunk shifted; that was when he fully opened his eyes in time to see her sitting up and moving on all fours in the direction of his legs, spreading them apart with a gentle touch. The feel of her hands lightly grazing his calves did nothing to quell his arousal – just the opposite, in fact – and he felt himself stiffen further as she regarded him. “Bren...what are you doing?”

 

Now she was positioned so that she was sitting on her folded knees between his legs; at his question she gave him an innocent smile. “Giving you a massage.”

 

Rex exhaled; he'd only grown harder at her proximity, and his frustration with his own legs' inability to do as he wished was not helping his patience with himself. As much as he wanted to throw her down on the bunk, strip her nude and plunge himself into her, his legs were far too sore to allow him to do much more than lie here, uselessly. “You don't need to...”

 

Even as he said the words she reached for his right foot with one hand and his left with her other, and began to rub her fingers along the arches, simultaneously kneading each side with just enough pressure to make his words trail off into a groan. Nothing, he was sure, had ever felt this good, though he had to amend the thought when she rubbed at his toes and again when her hands found their way to his aching heels. 

 

“I know I don't _need_ to,” she said a few minutes later as she moved her hands to his ankles, her coordinated ministrations causing the joints to let out a pop. “But I _want_ to. You've had a long day...it's the least I can do.”

 

“But-”

 

“For goodness sake,” she sighed again, rubbing harder as if to emphasize her point. “Just relax and enjoy it, okay?”

 

In response, Rex let out a groan and his eyes drifted shut of their own accord. Yes, he _wanted_ to ravish her...but his legs really were sore, and the kneading motions she was now making into the weary muscles of his calves felt pretty damn wonderful...

 

Despite himself, he gave another, longer exhale as his body practically melted into the mattress beneath his back. He thought that he heard a soft chuckle from Brenna, but the haze in which he found himself sinking was rather nice, and her warm, firm fingers against his tired muscles were even better. 

 

Perhaps he could rest for a little while and ravish her, later.

 

Brenna's hands shifted up to his knees, and Rex sighed again as she worked out the knots of tension that he'd accumulated throughout the training sessions. Her grip was stronger than he would have thought, especially considering she was working both knees, one with each hand, but he welcomed her touch. Every muscle that she kneaded grew pleasantly warm, relaxing him more and more with each passing minute.

 

When she made her way past his knees to his thighs, he felt his cock stiffen a bit further; it hadn't quite given up hope yet, apparently, but some of his ardor had naturally faded the more relaxed he'd become. Now, though, with her fingertips so close to his shaft, he felt heat filling the area once more, and he let out a quiet, wordless murmur of pleasure. Of course he _wanted_ to reach for her, at least to kiss her lips or give her some other indication that he welcomed and appreciated the effect she was having on him, but he was too relaxed to do much more than shift his hips. 

 

The kneading continued up his thighs, and Rex struggled with the conflicting feelings of becoming more excited with each moment, and the fact that he seemed incapable of doing anything besides lying on thebunk. No matter that she didn't seem to mind, it was irksome that all of his energy had been spent earlier when it would have come in so much handier _now_. 

 

Perhaps she sensed the beginnings of his frustration, for she paused in her actions so that she could lean up and whisper in his ear. “Just relax and enjoy yourself, Rex. Don't worry about anything else.”

 

“Mmm...”

 

It was all he could say in reply. She actually giggled, then kissed his earlobe before moving back down to his lower body, where he'd already begun to miss the warm touch of her hands. Brenna spent several more minutes kneading his upper thighs, just a few tantalizing inches from his swelling cock; the combined sensations of being extremely aroused and extraordinarily relaxed were conflicting in his mind, and he shifted his hips again. 

 

Then there was a light tickle of hair against his groin and thighs, and he gave a sharp inhale when he felt something very hot and very wet descent on his cock, followed swiftly by a delicious kind of tight suction that made his eyes pop open to watch what she was doing. 

 

Eyes closed, Brenna was kneeling over him, her mouth wrapping around his length, her hair spilling over her shoulders and grazing his skin as her throat moved. Rex groaned again, his hips bucking forward involuntarily as his hands twined in the blanket beneath his back, because he couldn't help himself. 

 

The shift from utter relaxation to pure, heady arousal was disorienting at first, but he welcomed the change, because _nothing_ in his life had ever felt so good as Brenna's mouth on his cock. 

 

As he watched her, taking in the way that she was bent over his length, her lips moist and bright pink with friction, Rex wasn't sure what he wanted more: to pull her beneath him so that he could plunge himself into her core or to keep lying back and hoping she never stopped doing what she was doing; he could feel every inch of her mouth, her lips, her curling tongue along his head and shaft, and he murmured her name aloud.

 

At his choked words she gave a quiet _hmm_ that sent a delicious vibration through his cock, causing him to groan her name yet again and thrust his hips forward. The next thing he knew, one of her hands had shifted so that it was wrapped around the base of his length while the other reached for his sack; arousal had made the skin tight and rigid, and her slight, stroking touch made him gasp aloud. Pleasure spiraled through his entire body and he could feel himself succumbing to the feeling even as his hands continued to gather the blanket beneath him in a tight grip.

 

As she plied him, all cogent thought began to slip out of his mind, and he could feel an orgasm building within; there was an intense heat seeping into his balls, followed swiftly by the urgent _need_ for a release that pushed away all other desires. 

 

When he came, he came hard. She did not relinquish his cock from the hot suction of her mouth until he had spent himself inside her and was still helpless and gasping her name. Once sat up, Rex could do nothing more than pant and watch her make her way back up to him. 

 

As she smiled and stretched herself beside him, he noted a small drop of moisture on her lower lip. It was, he knew, a remnant of his orgasm, and Rex found the idea that he had – unwittingly – _marked_ her as his own in some way was incredibly sexy. It couldn't be helped; despite the fact that he was still catching his breath he _had_ to kiss her again, so he bent his head while also pulling her towards him, relishing the sweet taste of her breath. 

 

To further add to the pleasure of the moment, she tasted like _him_. It wasn't strange, though perhaps it should have been; rather, it drove him that much further back into a state of heady arousal, even causing him to begin to stiffen again. 

 

Still kissing her, Rex encircled her with his arms because nothing was better than _this..._ except, perhaps, when she whimpered his name beneath his mouth and he felt her hips rock against his, her longing evident. 

 

Rex deepened the kiss. 

 

When they parted, he met her eyes and noted how her pupils were dark with arousal. “That was incredible,” he said, his voice still breathless. “But I wish I could have lasted longer for you.”

 

She smiled again, the wholly innocent kind that he loved because he knew it meant she was feeling decidedly less-than-innocent. Moments later, he felt the touch of her hand against his cock, stroking the length, coaxing him to swell further. Her voice was incongruously soft. “Did I say that I was done?”

 

His eyes closed and he exhaled again. “Bren...”

 

“You seem to have recovered fairly well,” she added in a deceptively conversational voice, especially when her fingertips sought his head, toying with the drop of precum that had appeared as she spoke. “Maybe you're not as tired as you thought.”

 

Before he could reply, before he could do anything, she slipped out of her shirt and the boxer shorts she'd still had on, and he allowed his eyes to roam across her body freely, because he could never look at her enough.

 

Extricating herself from his arms, Brenna sat up and knelt over him, positioning herself above his cock so that he could feel how wet she was, how ready and waiting for him she was. When he realized what was going to happen next, his own body responded eagerly, the genetically-granted stamina that all Fett clones shared serving a new, much better purpose than allowing him to make it through any damn training sim. Rex murmured her name again and she smiled. 

 

When she slid herself down on top of him, he gasped aloud, and his hands reached up to rest on her hips that were already starting to rock against his own. Again, he was surrounded by _Brenna_ , surrounded by heat and throbbing skin. A moment later, he gave a thrust upward and was rewarded when she whimpered his name.

 

For several minutes, he focused on watching as her head tilted forward and her eyes closed in pleasure as she rode him; he watched her breasts bounce with each movement and thought that the sight was another thing that he would never get tired of. He watched her hair fall down around her shoulders and face, tangled and messy as she lost herself to pleasure. He watched as she impaled her beautiful body on his cock, again and again, and felt his control slipping as his arousal heightened and shut out all other thoughts. 

 

When he arched his back to better fill her, Brenna let out another sharp gasp, then uttered the litany that was enough to drive him completely mad with desire: y _es,_ _Rex...yes._

 

As much as he wanted to say her name in reply, he realized that he was perilously close to finishing again – despite his earlier exertions – so he resolved to keep himself in check until he was certain that she'd found release, just as she'd done for him before. 

 

It was not easy. 

 

To distract himself, Rex tightened his hands at her hips and relished the feel of her sweat-soaked skin, holding her without impeding her rhythm. He thrust himself up again, managing to utter her name in encouragement as he did so, all while savoring the feel of her body rocking against his own. Soon enough, his efforts paid off as her movements slowed, deepened in intensity, and her back arched as she cried out his name as she was overtaken by her orgasm. 

 

The sound was his undoing. 

 

Rex groaned again as he felt heat thrust forward through his groin, through his balls; he released himself into her for the second time that evening. 

 

For several moments she remained seated on top of him, both of them panting heavily as they recovered, until she all but fell forward onto his chest. Even though he could feel himself softening, she didn't move from her place, only rested her cheek over the place where his heart was; through her skin, he could feel the cadence of her own heart as the frantic beat began to slow. Sweat made her hair cling against her back, and he absently stroked it away so that she wouldn't be overly warm. 

 

After a moment she tilted her face up to him and gave him a smile that made his heart pick up. “I couldn't wait any more to ravish you.”

 

He kissed her forehead. “Permission granted to ravish me any time.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Resolute _IV_**

 

When Rex opened the door to his office, the first thing he noticed was that Brenna was waiting for him, facing the entrance and leaning against his desk with a playful expression he knew quite well. The second thing he noticed was that she was wearing _the dress._

 

It was the same one she'd worn on their second date: some kind of soft, pale blue material that clung to her body in just the right places, revealing her curving hips and the lovely, lovely swell of her breasts, all of which he immediately wanted to feel under his hands. By the time his eyes made it back to her face, he saw that she was smiling. “Hi, Captain.”

 

An answering half-smile slipped to his face; before he replied, he reached behind him and palmed the door shut, ensuring that the lock was secure. When he looked back at her, he felt his blood leap in his veins for all that he worked to keep his voice steady. “Hello, Miss Damaris.”

 

As he'd hoped, his use of her more formal name made her smile widen: he'd caught on to her game, and she was delighting in the fact. “Are you busy?”

 

“Almost,” he replied as he stepped over to her, removing his gloves and setting them down on his desk. “I'm about to be _very_ busy making passionate love to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.”

 

Her head tilted as he put his left hand on her waist, and he felt her breath catch when he tilted her chin up with his right. Her voice was slightly husky. “Are you?”

 

“Oh, yes,” he said, then lowered his mouth to hers. For a few moments he could think of nothing but kissing her, though a part of his attention was also taken up with savoring the feel of her body beneath his hand. Heat coursed through him, stronger now, and he deepened the kiss, pausing only to suck at her lower lip; he loved the moment when they'd part and he could see how pink and swollen he'd made her, because it reminded him of...well, of other things. A few minutes of this and she whimpered beneath his mouth, causing him to smile inwardly. 

 

When he pulled back, he gave her another half-smile. “It's quite imminent,” he added as he studied the blooming pink flush on her lips with satisfaction. “Right?” 

 

“First take this off,” she said in response, indicating his curving pauldron. “It only gets in the way.”

 

He grinned at her, unfastening the armored piece at his left shoulder and dropping it to the floor. “Yes, ma'am.”

 

“Thank you, Captain.” Brenna chuckled and reached a hand up to his face, caressing his cheek and lips before her fingers slid around to the back of his neck, to his hairline, where she raked her nails across his skin; the sensation caused a shiver to pass through Rex, and he gave a low, wordless murmur of desire, then pulled her to him in another kiss. As he did so, he dropped both of his hands down to her ass and picked her up so that he could set her on the edge of his desk. 

 

Now, her knees were spread on either side of him; as he continued kissing her, he slid her dress up to her thighs and savored the feel of her smooth skin beneath his hands, which even now were skimming towards her core. Beneath his codpiece he was so swollen that it was growing more and more difficult to think clearly with her proximity and with the noises of pleasure she was making beneath his mouth. 

 

It became almost impossible when she whimpered his name and her hands dropped to the armored plating that covered his shaft. Thankfully she knew how to remove it, so he was able to occupy his hands with unfastening the ties of her dress and exposing her breasts. Before the cool air of the ship could reach her, Rex covered them with his hands, skimming his fingertips over her stiff nipples and adding a few, light pinches as well. 

 

“Rex...” 

 

The sound of his own name pulled him out of his haze and made him meet her eyes. Before he could speak, he felt the touch of her hands along the his cock, which she'd released from his armor and body-glove, and it was his turn to groan aloud. She knew just how to touch him, running her fingers along his length before toying with the drops of moisture that had begun to bead at the tip as she held his eyes. “I need you inside me,” she whispered, her eyes locked on his. “Now.”

 

Rex sucked in his breath and dropped his hands to her thighs again, sliding his thumbs beneath her underwear so that he could feel for himself how ready she was. When he brushed against her slick, swollen skin, she gasped again and her legs parted further. “Yes, Rex...”

 

His head was practically spinning with unfulfilled lust; he took a moment to rub small circles against her clit with his right thumb, further inciting her need and coating his hand with _her._ Because he couldn't help himself when he was this close to her, he flicked his thumb along her inner lips again, then lifted his hand back up to taste her essence, almost absently, all while holding her eyes with his own.

 

As he did so, Brenna whimpered his name and he felt her trembling as her breath grew shorter, so he reached up with his left hand to cup her cheek and kiss her again. When they parted, he pulled her underwear down and tossed it to the side, then aligned himself with her core, holding her eyes with his own, because he loved watching the expression on her face when he entered her body.

 

Her gaze held his; the moment he slid inside of her, her eyes fluttered and her lips parted. It seemed she was incapable of speech, but that was okay, because he was, too. Rex thrust inside of her again and again, savoring the tight, delicious heat that surrounded his cock, then moved his hands up to ply her nipples again. As he did so, Brenna sucked in her breath and gripped his armored waist, pulling him closer. 

 

For a few moments, nothing existed for Rex but Brenna; he could feel every inch of her channel pressed against his cock, the heavy weight of her breasts in his hands, the exhalation of her breath against his own lips in between frantic kisses. He groaned and plunged himself into her, wanting to make the experience last as long as possible but growing more and more unable to hold back his own, spiraling pleasure. Beneath him, Brenna sucked in her breath and began to bite her lower lip, which he knew meant that she was getting close...

 

That was when his _kriffing, shabla_ comlink went off, the cheerful chirrup suddenly the most annoying, frustrating sound in the galaxy, only to be topped by the voice of Admiral Yularen. _“Captain Rex: General Skywalker has requested your presence for an emergency briefing. Please come to the bridge immediately.”_

 

After the Admiral's voice over the comlink died, Rex couldn't suppress a groan of frustration as his hips stilled and he swore. “ _Fek!”_

 

He and Brenna exchanged a heated look; he was still inside of her, she was breathing heavily and her dress was pulled up past her thighs and hanging around her bared breasts. Her nipples were still hard when she met his eyes. “You really have to go...?”

 

Rex swallowed and nodded. As much as he was loathe to leave her like this – hell, he didn't _want_ to leave her at all – he didn't have much of a choice right now, so as he forced himself to slide out of her, he met her eyes again. 

 

“I'm supposed to be _off_ duty tonight,” he said as he rubbed at his forehead. “But if it's just a briefing, hopefully it won't take too long.” 

 

“I hope not.” She exhaled, still trying to catch her breath, then gave him a knowing smile. “You'll just have to make it up to me when you're free.”

 

Her words were quiet but filled with intention, and he felt a flare of affection for her, one that was stronger than any desire; it was heightened when he met her eyes, which was when he found that he was able to return her smile despite the ache of unfulfilled lust in his groin. “It's a date.”

 

* * *

 

By the time he made it to the briefing room that was adjacent to the bridge where the admiral and Skywalker were waiting, Rex was _beyond_ uncomfortable in his armor, but there was nothing for it. Rather than think about how delicious Bren tasted and how amazing she felt – which was a challenge – he instead funneled the bulk of his attention towards walking normally and _not_ like he was fighting a massive erection. 

 

It was difficult.

 

It was one of those briefings where he didn't have to say much, for which he was thankful. Gradually, as his ardor cooled even further, Rex was able to focus a bit more on the map of Bimmissaari that was rotating before them, until he thought that he was in the clear. Indeed, neither the admiral nor the Jedi seemed to notice his state, which was a mercy, though in Rex's opinion the kriffing briefing took way, _way_ too long. 

 

Finally it ended, and as he tried to rush out of the bridge without _looking_ like he was rushing, Skywalker cleared his throat, causing Rex to halt, then turn about slowly. 

 

“You okay, Captain?” Skywalker asked, arching his brow.

 

By some miracle Rex's voice worked. “Yes, sir.”

 

Skywalker tilted his head, the look on his face uncomfortably discerning. “You're sure? You seem a little...flustered.”

 

_Oh, Force help me._ “Er...no. I'm fine, General.”

 

A ghost of a smile appeared on the Jedi's mouth as he nodded to the clone. “Hmm. Well, if you're sure. It's just...”

 

Rex had been turning to leave again, but Skywalker's perplexed tone made him pause. “Sir?”

 

The Jedi smirked. “You don't usually wear your pauldron on the wrong shoulder.”

 

_Kriffing hell._

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Rex made it back to Brenna's cabin, he was more than ready to see her again; as he entered the lock-code, thoughts of all the ways he'd make up for having to leave her in the middle of things were playing over in his mind, and part of him hoped she'd still be in the dress while another part of him hoped she'd be completely naked. 

 

Either way, he was happy to be back.

 

When he stepped inside her cabin, it was dimly lit and empty, which caused him a flare of alarm. Had she even made it back? Maybe she'd gotten called in to work...wouldn't _that_ be ironic...

 

“That didn't take as long as I thought it might.” Bren's voice made him look up in relief as she stepped out of the 'fresher. Before he could respond, she came over to him; he noted that she was wearing a thin, cotton robe of some kind, and her legs and feet were bare. “I'm glad,” she added as she reached her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. 

 

When he slid his hands to her waist, he realized that she was nude beneath the robe, and he groaned aloud as his erection returned with full force. At the sound, she pulled back and smiled at him before they began to strip him of his armor, pausing every few moments to kiss and for him to work his hands beneath her robe; once he was down to his body-glove, he brushed his fingertips at her core and realized with pleasure that she was still soaking wet. 

 

Oh yes, he was _definitely_ glad to be back. 

 

“Rex...” She met his eyes, then reached for his hand. “Let's take a shower.”

 

It wasn't _quite_ what he'd been expecting to hear, so it took his brain a moment longer than normal to process what she'd said, and another moment to ensure that when he spoke his voice would be clear. “Now?”

 

She smiled. “Marliss said that she won't be back until tomorrow, so we have all night. There's no need to rush, now.”

 

Rex bit the inside of his cheek, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to wait. But the look in her eyes was hopeful, and he _did_ enjoy showering with her, so after a moment he nodded, then reached for the tie to her robe. “Okay, but we have to get rid of _this_ silly thing immediately.”

 

With that, he unfastened the tie and slid the robe off of her body; she was so beautiful to him, it always took his breath away a little. This, coupled with the knowledge that he was about to fuck her senseless was nearly enough to make him forget about the shower. With a fluid motion, Rex stripped off his body-glove and reached for her again. As he kissed her, he almost didn't know what part of her body he wanted to touch first, so he settled for her breasts, giving light, firm pinches to her nipples and making her gasp. 

 

When she did so, adding his name in a whimper then a moan, he thought, _no way we're making it to the shower._

 

But she surprised him by pulling back and meeting his eyes. “Come on,” she said, smiling despite the fact that her breath was heavy. “Bath-time.”

 

The 'fresher in her cabin was small: a shower stall, a toilet and a sink, but Rex knew from past experience that there was enough room for them to maneuver in the shower. Bren stepped in the stall before him and turned the water on while he watched her body and tried to fight back the arousal that was completely muddying his thoughts. 

 

Well, he _tried_ , but when she looked back his way and he saw the warm water sluicing across her breasts and soaking her hair...

 

_To hell with it._ “Bren,” he said, forcing his voice to be very steady as he stepped into the shower, coming to stand so close to her, he could feel his cock brushing against her stomach as the water coated his back and legs. “I'm glad we have all night, but if I don't fuck you right now, I'm going to lose my mind.”

 

There was a beat where he was worried he'd offended her in some way, but it passed when he watched a faint smile spread over her face. “I know what you mean,” she replied, looking up at him as they were each getting soaked with warm water. “But I wanted to make it last...”

 

“I'm yours for the rest of the night,” he said as he reached up to cup her cheeks. “I promise, but...”

 

“We were interrupted before, weren't we?” Her tone was gently teasing, and within a moment he felt her fingers drop down to his cock again, which made him suck in his breath and tighten his hands in her hair. As she began to stroke him, all he could do was let out a groan; within a few moments he could feel his orgasm approaching, and all coherent thought fled from his brain as one of her hands wrapped around his shaft, working him harder and harder while the other slid down lower, to his balls, cupping and stroking him just so. Rex felt his hips thrust forward involuntarily, and he murmured her name, unable to do much more. 

 

Suddenly, she made to drop to her knees like she was going to suck him off, but he held her in place and pressed their foreheads together so that he could look into her eyes when he came. The orgasm overtook him quickly; he felt his body spend itself on her stomach and her hands, but his gaze remained fixed on hers throughout, and when his head cleared he took no small amount of satisfaction as he watched her pupils dilate further. 

 

When she spoke her voice was a heated whisper. “Better?”

 

“A little,” he replied before he bent his head to nuzzle her neck, delighting in the slick feel of her skin beneath his mouth. “Now I can focus on more important things.”

 

She gave a light laugh that sharpened into a gasp when he began to suck at the place where her neck and shoulders met. “More important...like what?”

 

At this, Rex pulled back and studied her, wondering at the confused look on her face. “You.”

 

Her lips parted in surprise but he didn't let her speak, only kissed her again and ran his thumbs over her nipples, savoring the way they slid across her wet skin. Finally, he broke the kiss and glanced around the shower stall, pretending that he didn't notice that she was breathless and that her entire face was flushed a lovely pink. It took him a moment to find his goal – she and Marliss had far too many bath-products between them for his understanding – but eventually he located the small bottle of mild, unscented soap. 

 

“Miss Damaris,” he said, looking back down at her and running his left hand across her waist, where he'd spent himself. His seed mixed with the warm water streaming across her, and her eyes fluttered at his touch. “My apologies...I'm afraid I've made a mess. Allow me...”

 

With this, he lathered his hands and pulled her close to him so that her back fit snug against his chest. At first he focused on washing the more innocuous parts of her upper-body: her neck, shoulders and arms. He rubbed the soap across her skin, taking care to reach every spot he could, even between her fingers, all while he felt himself begin to stiffen again at her proximity and at the little sighs of pleasure she was starting to make beneath his ministrations. 

 

Rex felt her head tilt backward so that it rested against his collarbone, and he saw that her eyes had closed while she savored his touch, so he reached up to her breasts. Kriff, they felt so wonderful in his hands, heavy and full, and the tight beads of her nipples beneath his fingers was enough to drive a man to utter distraction. He paused only to get more soap, then swirled his fingertips along her skin, adding a few light pinches as he continued to wash her. In his arms, Brenna sighed and pressed herself closer to him, pushing her ass that much closer to his cock, and he heard himself groan in response. 

 

Her breasts sufficiently clean, Rex dropped his hands to her waist, then lower. It always delighted him, how she'd open herself to him with only a touch of his hand because she _wanted_ him as much as he wanted her and in the same way. As his fingers were coated with slick soap, it was easy to slide them along her outer lips even as he kissed her neck and exhaled into the shell of her ear while the water continued to stream across their skin. 

 

In response, Bren sighed again and thrust her hips beneath his hand, uttering his name in a breathless whisper a moment later. “Rex...”

 

The sound made him hard as a rock, all over again, and for a moment he could think of nothing but taking her here and now, pushing her back against the wall of the shower and wrapping her legs around his hips while he thrust into her body. But he wanted to make it last as he'd promised, so he forced himself to slide his hands away from her beautiful pussy and continue on down her thighs. 

 

He did, however, take a moment to lather his hands again and rub soap along her ass; first he skimmed his fingertips at her cleft and murmured in her ear, asking if it was okay. Her reply was a definite “yes,” so he grinned to himself and began plying the area, gently stroking her sensitive tissue with the soapy fingertips of his right hand while he reached for her pussy with his left, effectively surrounding her. 

 

“Oh...” Her voice was breathless as he worked her from both sides; he was careful to be gentle with her, but he definitely wanted her to know that he was _there,_ so he slid the index finger of his left hand into her core, crooking it to gently stroke her inner wall before making his way to her clit _._ Brenna gasped at this, her head tilting back and her lips parting as if to form speech that would not come.

 

Force, he was so hard, now, all he could think of was fucking her in earnest, of plunging himself into her soft, wet heat, and he heard himself groan her name aloud. 

 

But he still did not pull his hands away; instead, he pushed the very tip of his right index finger into her ass, so gently, but her reaction was quite interesting. Bren whimpered his name and reached her hands behind her head, groping for his face and neck, and he felt her hips buck under his hands. 

 

Peripherally, Rex could feel the water getting cooler by the minute, but he could also feel this woman quivering beneath him and he knew from the noises she was making that she was reaching her climax, so he worked her just a little harder; with the fingers of his left hand he rubbed tiny circles against the pearl of her clit, while his right index finger slid just a little further into her the tightness of her ass, probing gently. 

 

“Rex!” She came with a cry, her body shuddering in his grip as she gasped his name repeatedly, then she went limp in his arms and he removed his hands from their respective places so that he could catch her before she hit the floor. For a moment she simply looked at him as if in a daze and he couldn't help the thrill of satisfaction that laced through his arousal. 

 

But the water was getting colder and he had no wish to remain here any longer, so he nodded to the door. “I believe you said something about all night...?”

 

Her reply wasn't really coherent but he recognized the look of eagerness in her eyes, so after he made sure they were both soap-free, he shut the water off and they stepped out. Drying off was perfunctory, though he felt his attention getting caught by the way the cool air against her skin made her nipples hard all over again. The sight made _him_ stiffen more and more, and before he was even fully dry he took her hand and pulled her to her bunk, urging her forward with kisses along her neck and lips. 

 

Finally, he had her exactly where he wanted her, lying beneath him on her bunk, her skin flushed from where he'd been kissing and her eyes alight with desire. 

 

“You look like you have a plan,” she said as she regarded him.

 

Rex smiled. One of the best things about this woman – well, she said it was true for most women, but he had no way to verify the fact – was that he could make her climax again and again, as long as he was willing to work for it, and Rex knew that he was no slouch in this arena, not by a long-shot. So he braced himself above her, ensuring that their torsos were close but not touching before leaning down to kiss her mouth once, gently. 

 

A few moments of this, then he shifted so that he could whisper in her ear. “I always have a plan.”

 

With that, he began to make his way down. 

 

* * *

  


 

Brenna wasn't sure what she loved more: the effect that he had on her, or the way he _knew_ the effect he had on her, and so used it to their mutual advantage. Though he'd known next to nothing of sex when they'd begun their relationship, he'd mastered the basics pretty quickly, and had moved on to more advanced aspects with alacrity. Rex's eagerness never ceased to amaze and humble her; he was always just as willing to give as he was to receive. He _wanted_ her just as she wanted him, in every way, and she was overcome with happiness at the notion.

 

The whisper of Rex's breath against her ear as he spoke to her was nearly her undoing, but the moment he began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, to her breasts, she couldn't help but whimper his name. She felt his smile against her skin, then his lips closed around her right nipple and her mind went blank.

 

Languidly, his tongue swept across the rigid bead of flesh and she arched her back if only to press her body that much closer to his, because she wanted – she _needed_ – more of this man. _All_ of him. She tried to say something to that effect, but she couldn't make any sound other than another breathless whimper. 

 

While he worked her with his mouth, his fingers danced over her other nipple, pinching with just the right amount of firmness; the combination of his hands and his mouth sent ripples of pleasure directly to her core and she felt her hips thrust up involuntarily. Against her thigh, his cock was rock-hard and rigid, and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her, but he continued his caress of her nipples with agonizing slowness. 

 

His request before their shower notwithstanding, Rex was patient. She knew this quite well; he'd said he was hers for the night, and she knew that he meant it and that he would be able to drive her back into a frenzy if he kept this up for much longer. Kriff, she was desperate for him again, and she was barely ten minutes from her last orgasm.

 

Brenna groaned again.

 

The noise made him chuckle, then he lifted his eyes to hers. “Something wrong?”

 

“ _More_ ,” she managed to gasp, adding another tilt of her hips to get the message across. 

 

“More?” His mock-serious tone made her smile; sometimes his teasing side took her by surprise, but she was always delighted when it surfaced. “I suppose I can manage that.”

 

With that, his body shifted again as his mouth began to trail down her torso, towards her hips, and she sighed in anticipation of what was to come. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he paused only to caress her skin with his fingertips and his lips while he seemed to consider his next movement. There was a faint exhalation of his warm breath on her core, and she felt her body quivering with his closeness, then he slid his hands along her inner thighs, towards her center, where he began to stroke her soaking folds even as he looked up and studied her face. 

 

All of this she was only vaguely aware of, as the moment he'd touched her, she'd nearly been lost to the ripples of pleasure that had shuddered through her body. Now, her eyes opened and she watched him watching her; she could see that his breath was growing shorter, that he was riveted by her reactions to what he was doing, both of which only heightened her arousal. Her hands gripped the sheets of her bunk and she felt her body start to writhe under his touch, under his gaze, and she groaned his name again, this time adding _please._

 

The warm tinge of gold in his eyes seemed to darken with this word, and he obliged her. Rex dropped his head; a moment later she gasped as she felt his tongue dart across the sensitive folds of her center, testing, teasing, and her eyes closed because every part of her awareness needed to focus on his touch, on the warm press of his hands against her thighs and the supple movement of his mouth over her core. 

 

It was slow at first, gentle and light as he flicked his tongue across her swollen skin, though gradually he began to explore her a little more, slowly, slowly, as if he were savoring her essence, and that thought alone nearly sent her to the brink. 

 

The next thing she knew, his hand moved from her thigh and he slid two of his fingers inside of her, finding the pearl of her clit and massaging it with just the right amount of pressure while he worked her with his mouth, and she gave a soft cry at the combined actions. Heat began to build within her core; pleasure spiraled through her entire body, winding tighter and tighter with each moment, and she thought she would come apart at the seams, because she _wanted_ him so badly, wanted him to fill her body with his own, but all she could do was suck in her breath and twine her hands within the sheets. 

 

Rex knew just what he was doing; he increased his pace and the pressure just a bit, and she couldn't help but gasp out his name right before her orgasm overtook her body and mind. The tight spirals of pleasure that he'd built within her uncoiled all at once, and suddenly her head was spinning with the force of the release even as his tongue, his mouth, his strong, agile fingers continued their pace within her, as if he was relishing every moment. 

 

When she could open her eyes, she saw him sit up and regard her with a mixture of amusement, arousal, and pride that was purely _Rex_. He said nothing to her, merely watched in satisfaction as her body shuddered with the aftershocks of her orgasm, until he moved forward again, the muscles of his back and arms shifting as he came up to her face. When he kissed her, she could taste herself, but she didn't care in the slightest. As he'd repositioned himself, she felt the head of his cock graze her core, and she found that she was eager to feel him inside of her, completely, so she tilted her hips upward and gave a soft _hmm_ of pleasure against his mouth.

 

They parted and he glanced down, where his tip was now buried within her; he looked back into her eyes and said in a hopeful voice that was more than a little breathless: “You're ready to go again?”

 

“Oh, Force,” she gasped, lifting her legs upward to wrap around his hips and pull him closer, so that now she could feel his head just barely brushing her clit. “Yes, Rex...please...don't stop...”

 

At her words, he made a deep, masculine noise of pleasure. His eyes remained locked on hers as he slid his cock inside of her, burying himself completely in an instant, which reminded her that his vast stores of patience were not infinite, even though at first he kept his movements controlled and steady.

 

Even though she'd climaxed so recently, she could feel her body responding to his actions, reacting to his closeness on a level that she'd never felt with anyone else; she simply could not get enough of this man, so she tightened her legs around his waist, urging him _deeper, harder, faster,_ and adding his name as further encouragement to let go, to hold nothing of himself back. 

 

In response to her eagerness, Rex gave a groan, then she felt his thrusts strengthen, felt his pace increase. His head had dropped so that they were only a breath apart, and his eyes were half-closed; she realized that he was watching her even as he was growing lost in his own pleasure, and the notion touched her like nothing else. Brenna reached her hands up and gripped his upper arms, savoring the way his muscles bunched and tightened as his body moved, and she watched as his eyes opened a little more, as if to make sure that she was still enjoying herself.

 

“Yes,” she managed to answer to the question he'd not asked. Rex made no reply other than a second, incoherent murmur, then she felt his movements strengthen again as he allowed himself to drop completely into his own pleasure. 

 

She let herself go, too. Her body was so relaxed and eager, and it was not long before she felt another orgasm begin to build within her center, so she savored the roiling wave of pleasure that was approaching, because Rex's movements were becoming increasingly erratic. His mouth was open and his eyes were squeezed shut, and she felt him thrust inside of her – harder than ever – once, twice, three times before he cried out as heat flooded her body. The sight and sound of him, the physical sensations as much as the knowledge that he'd let himself go, were all her undoing this time, and Brenna couldn't suppress another cry as she found her release, again. 

 

For the first few moments of the aftermath neither one of them could do anything more than try to catch their breath. Other than to brace himself above her on his elbows, he didn't move and she kept her legs wrapped around his waist. Finally he exhaled and met her eyes, allowing her to see the unabashed joy that was in his gaze. 

 

Even after they'd become intimate, she was never quite prepared when she saw him truly happy, truly at peace, and the expression always caught her off-guard. Still coming out of a haze, he blinked at her. “What is it?”

 

Brenna smiled at him and skimmed her hand through his cropped hair, causing his eyes to close again and a shiver to pass over his skin. “Just thinking how much I love you.”

 

His features sharpened as he seemed to shake off the haze from his orgasm; he bent his head and kissed her cheek, just once, then met her eyes again. “I love you, too.”

 

She pulled him in for another kiss, where they remained until he pulled back and gave her a rather satisfied look. Now it was her turn. “What?”

 

Rex grinned. “This was definitely worth the wait.”

 

“Agreed,” she replied. “Except now we need another shower.”

 

Happily, it was a long night. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed. :) If you like, feel free to check out the full story at: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8253658/1/The-Fighting-Kind
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
